The invention relates to a hairstyling appliance having a hot-air nozzle and a device for manipulating the hair, the latter having a hollow body provided with openings and communicating with an air-suction device.
In a known hairstyling appliance of this kind (German Pat. No. 27 54 304), the intake line of a hair dryer is connected with a brush by way of a flexible hose; during drying, the hair is held by this brush. The brush body is embodied as a hollow tube closed at the end and provided with openings. The hose, which communicates with the intake line of the dryer, is attached to this tube. A manner of closed circuit is thus formed, in order that the air blown onto the hair from the output side of the dryer will be reaspirated by the dryer at the intake side again, by way of the openings in the brush core. The hairdresser holds the dryer in one hand and the brush in the other. The air, circulated between the dryer and the brush through the blower, is rapidly saturated with water vapor, whereupon effective drying no longer takes place.